Unignorable Desires
by Vesuvias
Summary: Logan attempts to ignore his brother's desires, but he cant avoid him forever... MxM Logan/Victor


WARNING! This story contains gay sex, incest, solo, oral, rim (ass licking), with my favorite wolverine movie characters Victor/Logan, this story focuses on the pornographic side of their relationship, if that's your thing Enjoy! :)

- (if I have made any mistakes in my writing, or something makes no sense whatsoever, plz let me know)

* * *

It had been almost a month since they were dug out of that hell hole in Vietnam and gotten acquainted with their new team, the so called, special, team X. It had been much longer than that since any sexual gratification. They had been put immediately to work with barely any time to themselves, which was all for the best really. The missions helped them cool down and forget about the cause of their recent, failed execution.

Finally given a day off, the feral brothers chose to stay behind at the base, while the rest of the team took advantage of their special privileges, going to bars for drink and hookers. They didn't much care for their new team mates. Logan was always sure to be his own definition of nice, but Victor's attitude towards the men was less than friendly, especially towards one, Wade Wilson.

Wade, now he was something _special _alright, the man was like a kid with ADHD, he never shut up! Any day, or even a minute, without his company should be considered a blessing.

Logan didn't consider this day much of a blessing though. He had done a fairly good job of avoiding his sex starved brother, something he could do for much longer. It was due to his brother's sex drive that they were imprisoned, and Logan still remained bitter about the situation. But it seemed he was out of distractions and could no longer delay the inevitable.

He stopped outside the door to their private room. He could smell the scent of his brother's arousal from where he was standing, a scent that had gotten stronger over the past few days, like a bitch in heat.

Logan cracked his neck, blew a heavy resigned sigh, and opened the door, fully expecting an attack. But it never came.

Victor lay stretched out on his back, on Logan's bed instead of his own. He had his hand on his erect member, and the only article of clothing he was wearing was his combat boots.

Victor looked up with a lopsided grin, showing a fang, as his younger brother entered the room. He had smelled him outside the door and promptly put a hand to his dick for show.

"Been wondering when you'd show up," Victor drawled and began to stroke himself.

"Been waiting for me this whole time?" Logan asked. Of course he had, he'd been waiting for him for weeks.

"Of course," Victor replied, "didn't want to start without you." He moved his hand up and down his shaft, and made a quiet, pleased moan, making sure to catch Logan's attention.

"Make a mess on your own bed!"

"But yours is so much more comfortable." That sounded like something Wade would say, and almost in the same whiny tone. For all their hatred of each other Logan could see a lot of similarities, most especially in brutality. Their methods were completely different, but the desire to kill was the same, something the younger feral openly detested.

Logan bolted the door. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in the middle of an obscene act with his own brother. Victor however, couldn't care less. It was their nature.

He flopped down on the bed beside Victor, their sides touching. The small beds were only made for one person, a tight fit for the two large men. It occurred to Logan that they were likely to fall on the floor in a moment of passion.

Victor continued to stroke himself, slowly, a lazy contented look on his face. He was waiting for his brother to do something. A wait that would have been long and in vain. The younger feral was waiting for the same, and perfectly willing to wait a long time.

Victor's impatience finally won out and he made a move. He was never patient when it came to sex, or getting pretty much anything else he wanted. He stopped stroking himself and rolled over onto his brother, pressing his hips down, grinding their crotches together and moaning at the friction.

Logan bit back a moan as the friction provoked a reaction down below. He could feel his brother's erection and the heat coming off the solid body atop him. Despite the fact that he was now horny himself, Logan decided to see how far he could take resistance. He pushed the older feral off him.

Victor landed on the floor with a heavy _thump_. "What was that for?!" he growled.

"I told you, I don't want mess on my bed," Logan answered. He moved into the center of the mattress, closed his eyes and tucked his arms behind his head. A position of relaxation, ready to ignore the rest of the world.

Victor stood up and glared down at him coldly, "then get your ass over to my bed!"

"Im comfy here on my bed thanks," now _he_ was starting to sound like Wade. "Go screw yourself in your own territory."

Victor smirked at that, "you wanna turn this into a territory feud ? Is that it, in the mood to play games?"

Logan opened an eye with a raised brow, "maybe," he said, then immediately realized that could be a big mistake.

"Well Im not!" Victor said, in a threatening tone. Logan was slightly relieved. Games usually resulted in the wreckage of anything around them, not that they had many things to break anyway, other than themselves, bodies that would always knit themselves perfectly together again. That was why they were perfect mates, they could take the pain, even relished in it.

Victor put a boot up on the side of the bed, held the seductive pose for a moment, then bent to untie it, then did the same with the other. Logan didn't have much time to look at his brother's powerful frame before it was again on top of him. As with most of their sexual encounters, seeing and feeling happened all at once. Despite being an action man for just about every aspect of his life, there were times when Logan preferred to just sit and stare.

Instead of removing the shirt the old fashioned way, Victor simply lengthened his claws and dragged them downwards, shredding it to ribbons. Logan hated when he did that, luckily the shirts were cheap, he said nothing about it.

Victor began to deliver small nips and licks to his bare chest. The younger feral held still and fought to keep his neutral expression, even as the whiskers tickled at his skin, causing goose bumps. The tenderness of the actions was surprising, perhaps Victor was simply trying to win him over, it would turn rough as soon as he gave in.

A Sharpe claw drew a shallow line across his collarbone and a rough tongue dipped in to taste the blood before the wound closed. Victor slid up to suck at Logan's ear lobe before whispering into the ear, "don't ignore me little brother," he purred, then delivered a harsh bite to the nape of his neck.

Victor relished the sweet, coppery taste as his brother's blood filled his mouth, sucking at the punctures his fangs were stuck into. Logan arched his body up into Victor's, a hiss of pain rushing past his lips, turning to an involuntary moan. Victor smiled at the reaction he had finally provoked.

A bite to the neck is often underestimated in sex play. It was dominating and sensual, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure sending an electric thrill shuddering through the body. It was best when unexpected, the shock of it going straight to parts unknown.

The ferals often bit each other, multiple times in multiple places, during sex. The blood sucking thing however was new, not that it was unpleasant, it added a whole new level of pleasure and pain than a simple bite. Though they were more used to being accused of being werewolves than vampires.

Victor gave one last lick to the fast closing wound, then put his face above his brother's, now that I have your attention," he captured his lips in a kiss.

Logan could taste the remnants of his own blood on his brother's tongue as the kiss deepened to an intimate sharing of saliva. He had a full hard on now and was no longer in the mood for resistance. He put his hands on his brother's body, caressing over the powerful shoulders and strong, muscled back.

They broke the kiss, both men breathing hard, a thin strand of spit hanging between their lips. Victor turned himself around, straddling his brother's chest in the '69' position as he nuzzled against the bulge in his pants. He looked back over his shoulder, "not going to ignore me now are you?"

"Hard to ignore it when you have an ass in your face," Logan gave the ass in question a stinging slap, the sound echoing around the room. Victor gave him a warning growl and went to work removing his pants.

Logan put his hands on his brothers hips and breathed in his heady scent, like the drug animals get high off in mating season, it made his head spin, dizzy with lust. He went in for a wide lick from bottom to top, when the elder feral moaned he felt it vibrate through his cock, which was in the wet heat of his brother's mouth. He sucked in a breath as sharp fangs scraped over sensitive skin, always with the threat of puncturing. He caught Victor's cock in a firm grip and leaned forward to bury his tongue deep in his ass.

Victor's eyes rolled back at the feeling of being gripped so hard and the slimy appendage probing his insides in a wild frenzy. It had been so long since they had any sexual contact, as soon as his brother's hand started to move on him he couldn't hold back his orgasm, which felt like it had been building up for weeks, didn't want to.

Logan was surprised at his brother's lack of control as he felt the sticky substance on his hand, dripping onto his chest, it was always a matter of pride for him to come last. Even as the member was softening the combination of hand and mouth soon brought him back to full hardness.

He had been right about things turning rough as soon as Victor got his way. With one last rasp of his tongue over Logan's swollen member, the older feral removed his mouth and sank his teeth hard into the meat of his brother's inner thigh, twisting his head and nearly ripping out a chunk of flesh.

Logan bared his teeth in a vicious snarl against the pain. He retaliated with a bite to the ass. Victor growled and bit down harder, adding claws to the mix and raking them down his brothers legs. Logan felt his own claws moving painfully down his arms, itching on the inside between his knuckles, but they didn't puncture the skin and come out. Anger at the pain turned to irritation as he felt the orgasm that had been boiling to the surface slowly sink away back inside.

Victor let go of his brother's leg and licked the closing wound, then looked over his shoulder with a sly smile, "sorry Jimmy, couldn't have you spent before we get to the real action."

Logan gave him a death glare, "what's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"It means, Jimmy boy, that you cant match my stamina."

Logan snorted in denial of the ridiculous statement. He could match his brother perfectly, sometimes the old man even got tired before he did, although it did take a long time and a lot of action. The comment was just to get him riled up, a challenge.

Victor turned himself to face his brother and straddle his hips. Logan was expecting the elder feral to take him, as things usually went for them. But instead Victor grabbed his Logan's cock, lined it up with his spit slicked entrance and lowered himself on, baring his fangs in a hiss at the intrusion, feeling his insides stretch to accommodate his brother's considerable girth.

Logan moaned as the tight heat came down around him and his hands flew to his brother's hips to pull him down faster, until it was as deep as it would go. They stayed in that position for a moment, until Victor adjusted enough to move.

It was very different from what they normally did, a new and exiting position, other than the usual missionary, or Victor's favorite 'doggy style.' They never bothered to experiment, but Logan had to admit it was an interesting change. He was enjoying the view, looking up at his brother's powerful body, a body he admired more than any woman's.

They both moaned and growled lustily as Victor rolled his hips up and forward, then down and back, hitting his sweet spot with every stroke, fucking himself on his brother's cock.

Logan's hands gripped Victor's thighs, lifting him up, Logan bucked into him as he came back down, moving faster and fucking harder. The slap of skin on skin was almost louder than the sounds of pleasure rumbling in their chests like the noise of growling beasts.

The elder feral's head lolled back and he bared his fangs to the ceiling, his cock was drooling heavily, close to his second orgasm. Logan similarly bared his teeth in concentration as he felt his orgasm building.

Logan's hands roamed up and down his older brother's powerful legs and all else within his reach, he scratched his short nails down the sides. The room was filled with the scent of their sex, so powerful it fogged the mind.

Victor held in his orgasm this time, and he let loose seconds after he felt his brother's warm seed inside of him.

The last moments of Logan's orgasm were pure pleasure as Victor's inner muscles clamped down around him like a vice, squeezing out every last drop. He continued thrusting up into his brother until his cock had softened and slipped out. Both men panted heavily, sweat dripping down their bodies and matting their hair.

Victor lay against his little brother's body, smearing his own cum between their bellies, and held him by the hair for a heated kiss. "Still mad at me for the execution thing?" he asked when they broke the kiss.

Logan thought for a moment, "yes!" he said.

Victor raised a disbelieving brow, "what after all that?"

"Sex doesn't make up for what you did Victor."

"Your too sensitive Jimmy!" Victor slapped his brother playfully on the cheek, then got up to put on his boots.

"Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going for a shower," Victor said. And a shower was much needed, both men were slick with sweat and other bodily fluids.

"Your going like that?" Logan asked, nodding to Victor's combat boots and nudeness, it was an odd fashion statement but somehow eye pleasing. Logan couldn't hide the redness in his cheeks as he felt another erection coming on.

Victor's mouth stretched into an amused smile, "if it'll get me another round."

Logan pulled on a pair of pants and followed Victor to the showers, praying that no one else was around.


End file.
